


Breathing Room

by Dragongoddess13



Series: I had a Fear of Being Alone [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Sex, Interlude, Light Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She just needed a little breathing room. A little time to rest and recover and maybe even come to terms with everything that had happened to her.... or not.</p><p>a brief interlude</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing Room

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Story #9
> 
> A big thanks to ladies-of-tricks-and-chaos for all the encouragement!

Breathing Room

Story #9

xXx

“How’s she doin’?” Jack asked his voice a little garbled over the phone speaker.

“She’s getting there.” Brock replied. “It’s not every day the father you wondered about your whole life turns out to be a criminal who kidnaps you from your home and almost kills your boyfriend.”

“Awe, you just called yourself her boyfriend.”

“Don’t make me smack you.”

Jack chuckled. “Don’t worry Commander, your secrets safe with me.”

“What secret? Everyone knows about us now.”

“The secret about what a sap you are.”

“Okay, I’m hanging up now.”

“No, wait, don…”

“Who was that?” Darcy questioned softly from the bedroom door way. Brock looked up at her with a soft smile.

“Jack.” He replied. “He’s worried about you.”

“That’s sweet,” she said walking up to the sofa where he was sitting long ways and plopping into his lap, back to chest. He wrapped his arms around her, laying his chin on the top of her head.

“How are you feeling?” Brock asked. He could feel the rise of her shoulders as she shrugged. “Did you actually sleep this time?”

“A little.” She replied yawning.

“But not nearly enough.” He said matter of fact. She didn’t reply as she cuddled back into him. Brock sighed, this was pretty much how it had been since they’d arrived at the cabin three days prior. After watching Darcy sit tensely in her loft for a few weeks, Brock had packed them up and driven them up to the cabin.

It was early October and the leaves were reaching peak color. Brock had found Darcy watching the leaves fall on several occasions. The gentle swaying of branches seemed to soothe her so he turned the bed to face the small window so the gentle movement could lull her to sleep. It worked for a time, but it seemed to have exceeded its usefulness now.

Darcy whined at the rumbling in her stomach and Brock chuckled. “Dinner?”

“Not if you’re going to make any of that healthy shit.”

“You didn’t eat for four days and you barely eat now, you need something substantial.” Brock couldn’t see her, but he knew she was pouting. Brock sighed, picking her up and setting her in his place on the sofa. He leaned down and pecked her on the forehead before pulling the blanket off the back of the couch and spreading it over her. “Rest.” he ordered softly and she pouting some more.

“I’m tired of resting. I want to do something. Let’s do something.”

“Oh yeah, what do you want to do?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know, what’s there to do around here?” when his gaze turned leering she rolled her eyes. “Besides you.”

He chuckled. “Well, it’s too cold to go swimming but there is a hot spring nearby.”

“A hot spring? Here?”

“Man made. The previous owner built it. I fixed it up last year before you came up in case you wanted to give it a try but we were a little preoccupied last Christmas.” She giggled when he grinned at her, eyebrows waggling in a very Stark like gesture.

“We could do that I suppose.”

“Alright. You eat dinner and then I’ll take you up there.”

She huffed in annoyance. “I want a cheeseburger.” She called out to his retreating back.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

xXx

Darcy was unaware that Brock had a pickup truck, but apparently he did. Along with any other number of vehicles in secret locations around the world with weapons and money and god knows what else. The point was, Brock had a pickup and Darcy being a sucker for bad boys in well-loved cars was a little peeved she didn’t know until that day.

“Are you really pouting over this?” He questioned incredulously as he loaded up some towels and jackets and a portable generator.

“I’m not pouting; I just can’t believe you didn’t tell me you have a pickup truck.”

“It’s just a truck babe.” He sounded amused which may have annoyed her a bit.

“I know.” she replied climbing into the passenger’s seat while he did the same on the driver’s side. “But I didn’t know. Think of all the chances we missed to have a little fun.” The lascivious grin left little doubt what she meant by “fun” and Brock could have kicked himself just then for not thinking of it sooner. Judging by the smirk Darcy was sporting she knew exactly what he was thinking. “There’s always time.” She grinned.

Brock chuckled as he started the car and drove away from the cabin. The dirt road was bumpy as the truck powered around the wicked curves and down slopes until finally coming to a rest about two miles away.

The hot spring had been dug into the side of a hill, like a balcony off the side of a building, overlooking a deep grassy canyon. Above the larger one and off to either side were two smaller pools that spilled over into the main pool creating water falls.

“It’s beautiful.” Darcy smiled looking back at Brock before climbing out of the cab. Brock did the same moving around the back and pulling the bags out and handing them off to her. She took them and began the walk to the flat rock surface beside the man made pool. She watched the steam rise as she pulled out the towels. She had her swimsuit in hand when an idea struck her.

Darcy looked over her shoulder just as Brock disappeared into a shed she hadn’t paid much attention to, with the generator. She smiled to herself, tossing the suit back in the bag and stripping quickly. She slid in sighing as the warm water chased away the chill of an October night. She had just gotten situated when Brock appeared at the spring’s edge whatever he was about to say quickly dying in his throat as he caught her unclothed form beneath the crystal clear surface.

“What are you doing?” He found her suit sticking out of one of the bags on the ground.

“It seemed like such a waste.” She replied with a sultry smile. Brock chuckled shaking his head.

“I’m supposed to be the bad influence.” He added as he stripped. When he was finished he slid into the water and took up the seat beside her wrapping his arm around her. She turned a little away from him and leaned back into his side resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

Darcy had nearly dosed off when Brock nudged her awake. She opened her eyes, twinkling lights drawing her attention to the sky where the stars were the brightest she’d seen in a long time. As her eyes focused closer to earth, she finally noticed the strands of icicle lights hanging over the hill side. “So that’s what the generator was for.”

Brock hummed.

“It’s beautiful.” She muttered more to herself.

Brock chuckled, laying a kiss on the top of her head.

“Feeling better now?” he asked.

Darcy hummed relaxing back. “I’ve felt worse than I do right now.”

“A vast improvement then?”

“Definitely.”

“Good---” Brock hesitated. “You, uh, you had me worried there for a while.”

Darcy shifted beside him, moving to face him and realizing that he was doing everything in his power not to look at her, the only evidence that his flushed skin was not from the hot water. She smiled as she crawled into his lap.

Brock finally turned to look at her, looking up as she knelt across his lap.

“I’m sorry baby.” She practically pouted nipping at his lower lip. “I promise I’ll take better care of myself when I’m kidnapped.”

Brock snorted. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.” The tone of his voice let her know he wasn’t angry and she grinned as she stole a kiss.

“Oh it wasn’t? My bad.” She sang.

Brock growled wrapping his arms around her and pulling her flush against him, standing up. Darcy squealed clinging to him as the cold air hit her wet skin.

Brock made the short trek across the hot spring and dropped Darcy on her feet before turning her around to face the open drop off. He then nudged her against the edge, crowding up behind her.

“Mmm.” She hummed. “If this is what teasing you gets me, maybe I should do it more often.”

The rumble of Brock’s chuckle vibrated against her back as he leaned over her bent body. Soon, Brock began the process of leaving kisses and love bites down her spine raising goosebumps for a whole other reason than the temperature.

“Brock.” She whined. “Don’t tease.”

Brock chuckled continuing on his way down until he finally reached his destination, fingers playing along the apex of her thighs. Her gasps and moans echoed into the canyon below enhanced by the still night air.

When brock was sure he’d driven her to the brink, he stopped his ministrations and stood, stepping away from her to grab a condom from one of the bags. When Brock turned back he stopped short, a wave of arousal running through him at the sight before him.

Darcy stood leaning against the edge where he’d left her, propped up on her arms, her back arched as she looked over her shoulder at him, her bottom lip caught between her teeth enticingly.

God help him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bonus Scene

As the cabin came into view, so too did the black SUV and matching sedan. “What’s going on?” Darcy questioned.

“Don’t know.” Brock mumbled as he parked beside the SUV. They climbed out of the truck and together made their way up the stairs.

Inside, Coulson, Sitwell, and Natasha sat around the small living room. “Hey,” Darcy greeted. “What’s going on? Did something happen?”

“Agent Lewis, Agent Rumlow.” Sitwell began gesturing to the empty seats in the room. “Please, we need to talk.”

Darcy took a seat beside Natasha while Brock stood off behind her.

“First of all,” Coulson started. “Darcy, your new assignment will start as soon as you return to D.C., but in the meantime we though you should know what’s been going on.”

“And what exactly has been going on?” Brock questioned.

“While you were----,” Coulson sighed. “When you were kidnapped, Captain Rogers and Agent Romanov were on a top secret mission, acting on information that was discovered during that debacle with the faulty AIM facility.”

“What information?” Darcy asked.

“The Winter Soldier.” Natasha replied getting straight to the point.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Brock grumbled. “That’s just a legend.”

“No, he’s not.” Natasha told him. “He trained me and several other girls in the red room.

“That’s not all of it though, is it?” Darcy questioned, eyes moving between all present.

“The information we was received was his file.” Coulson explained. “And a clear picture of his face.”

“You know who he is?” Brock asked. “Who is he?”

“Sargent James “Bucky” Barnes.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can find me on tumblr where I am always ready willing an able to hear what you have to say or what you think. Always open to prompts and ideas as well. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Dragongoddess13](http://dragongoddess13.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> You can also find my shipping list for Darcyland there as well!


End file.
